


The Training Chamber

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, HYDRA handlers - Freeform, Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, basically smut, tiny fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The Winter Soldier and the Reader have a moment in the training chambers





	The Training Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - Kihira suzuya
> 
> Request - Please a WS!Bucky x reader. In like where the reader is fighting with the winter soldier and they get sprayed with sex pollen and the reader really wants Bucky to fuck her and not only stuff herself,also swallow but be covered by his cum and be taken by the soldier mercilessly. Plsease,I beg you

You knew nothing about yourself. You knew how to fight, you knew how to utilise everything in the room to facilitate your fighting style and you knew how to keep a level head, regardless of how hard you were trained. 

 

You weren't part of the Winter Soldier program, rather, a different one completely. The Gaia Protocol was the name of your department. Or so you figured as your handlers used to call you Gaia. 

 

Sometimes, you'd remember. Memories from your life would slip through. You'd remember your name to be Y/N on a few occasions but it left you as quickly it came. 

 

Due to massive budget cuts and economic failures over the decades, The Winter Soldier Program absorbed The Gaia Protocol into itself and even you became part of HYDRA. However, your training and brain override made sure that you'd only ever answer to "Gaia" during battle, as the man in front of you with a silver arm and a muzzle that covered his face was called "Winter" only.

 

You were covered in sweat and blood, you didn't know if it was yours or Winter's. 

 

"Again," A voice echoed in the training chamber

 

This one word meant that you were to keep fighting each other until your handlers got bored or were satisfied with the progress. 

 

* * *

 

"They've been training for hours," One official said at the other side of the glass that was observed you and Winter

 

"We need to challenge them enough to break their vitals," Another said with frustration 

 

"Maybe we could try the  _pollen_ ," The first one suggested 

 

"That hasn't been cleared for use," The other retorted

 

"That's the only way they'll break," The first offered, "And if it doesn't work then we can alway just wipe them again," He shrugged

 

"Fine," The other man agreed, "Releasing the  _pollen_  into the vents," He said as he pressed a series of buttons 

 

* * *

 

"Hold," The voice echoed in the glass chamber

 

Your eyes never strayed from your opponent's but neither of you moved as you waited for further instructions

 

Your vision blurred only slightly for a moment, you noticed quickly as the glass blackened. 

 

Your best guess was the fact that your handlers weren't looking anymore as the glass could switch from one way to two way, and then completely opaque. Or so you had come to know when you'd been on the other side.  

 

You nose tickled as you breathed again, there was something in the air that had changed but you knew it wasn't a poison 

 

"Fight," The voice echoed 

 

You didn't need to be told twice

 

You ran towards the masked soldier and he made his way towards you 

 

The next was a blur as you two moved so fast

 

His punch came but you moved swiftly aside, coming to his right and sliding behind him

 

Planting a kick in his back stumbled him and Winter grunted,  _Why is he more audible,_ You thought to yourself 

 

As you couldn't focus, he suddenly had you pinned down

 

Your mind was blank as you processed the turn of events 

 

"You're eyes," You whispered as you figured that this was the first time you were looking at them 

 

You and Winter had been pawns for HYDRA for far too long than you remembered, it wasn't the first time you were looking into his eyes, but every time did feel like the first 

 

A warmth pulsed through your body

 

You could feel a hardness against your stomach

 

Suddenly, you craved the soldier as you took deeper breaths, the sensation grew

 

Almost animalistic in a way 

 

"Fuck," A muffled voiced escaped the soldier's muzzle 

 

He let go of your arms and you ripped off his mask and lips crashed together

 

There was nothing gentle or soft about this kiss as lust poured into it 

 

You bit him and his instincts stumbled as you gained advantage over him 

 

Switching a position, you were on top as you ground against him, you came to understand that there was too much gear and too many layers of clothes

 

"Gear," He grunted, coming to the same realisation 

 

You almost tore it off of you as you bared it all, Winter did the same

 

Seeing him in all his naked glory, the sight of him made you drip, you needed him, you needed him against you, you needed him inside you, you needed him all over you and most importantly, you needed him without delay 

 

Bodies crashed into each other with a heavy thump

 

You legs wrapped around Winter's waist instinctively as he picked you up, pushing into you as he held you against the opaque glass 

 

There's no build up and no prep, Winter pushes himself into your core and if you weren't dripping already, you know that it would've hurt a lot more than 

 

Waiting for no response, he began to move at an unforgiving pace 

 

Your nails dug into his shoulders for support as you arched your back, exposing your neck, Winter's mouth was against your skin, biting and sucking every part it could reach

 

The chamber echoed with your moans and his grunts, as he pushed into your with force every time

 

With only a slight change in your position, Winter was suddenly hitting your sweet spot with every thrust 

 

You came in a blur as a white wave washed over you 

 

He came with a grunt as his teeth sunk into your shoulder and your scream filled the chamber 

 

He pulled out of you and as soon as your feet touched the floor, he captured your lips in a messy kiss again 

 

Silver fingers were tangled in your hair and the air began to clear out 

 

"Again," You whispered and he didn't need to be told twice as you pushed him to the floor

 

Without warning, you sunk down on him

 

The new position helped you be closer to the end far quicker 

 

As you rolled your hips and his hands held your hips tightly, you could already feel the bruise forming

 

As his rhythm became erratic, you knew he was close as well 

 

You came twice before you pulled yourself off of him 

 

Your mouth found his member and you tongue licked the throbbing shaft

 

You wanted to take him as far as possible and you did

 

The tip hit the back of your throat and you could feel the vibrations of Winter's groans through his body 

 

He came soon enough and his warmth filled you as you swallowed quickly 

 

Winter pulled you up and you collapsed on him as he kissed you softly 

 

You heartbeats were wild, breathing was strained but in that moment, something clicked 

 

"Y/N," You said softly as you pushed his hair away from his eyes and behind his hair

 

"Bucky," Winter whispered to you 

 

The moment only lasted so long when the opaque glass turned transparent once more

 

The last thing you remembered was someone saying, "Wipe them and start over," 

**Author's Note:**

> Somone please leave a prompt for Damon Salvator and Reader or Lucifer from SPN and Reader. PLEASE  
> I'm dying to write about them
> 
> in other news
> 
> please leave a comment  
> i live for your feedback <3


End file.
